Pax Caldera (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Unchained Barbarian Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (Next level at 1300) Alignment: Neutral Good Deity: Nameofdeity First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: nameofyourcurrentlocation Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 23 Height: 6'3" Weight: 233 lbs. Hair: Blonde Eyes: Periwinkle Skin: White |-|Appearance= ??? |-|Demeanor= ??? |-|Background= ??? |-|Languages= Common (Racial) HaGruut (Regional) Dwarven (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- | (10) | DEX 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | WIS 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- | ( 2) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 14 + CON(2)x1 Max -2 Init: +2 DEX(2) BAB: +1 Barbarian(1) CMB: +5 + STR(4) CMD: 17 + BAB(1) + STR(4) + DEX(2) Speed: 40 ft. + Encumbrance(0) + Barbarian(10) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 'Defense' AC: 16 + DEX(2) + Armor(4) Flat: 14 + Armor(3) Touch: 12 + DEX(2) Fort: +5 + Barbarian(2) + Trait(1) Reflex: +2 + Barbarian(0) Will: +2 + Barbarian(0) + Trait(1) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Name of Melee Weapon= Melee: +? + STR(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Special: |-|Name of Ranged Weapon= Ranged: +? + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? + STR(?) Crit: ??/x? Type: Piercing/Slashing/Bludgeoning Range: ?? ft. Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' +2 to One Ability Score: Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium: Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. Languages: Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). 'Unchained Barbarian Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement (Ex): A barbarian's base speed is faster than the norm for her race by 10 feet. This benefit applies only when she is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian's base speed. Rage (Ex): A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. At 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. For each level after 1st she possesses, the barbarian can rage for 2 additional rounds per day. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as that gained from bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter a rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours need not be consecutive. While in a rage, a barbarian gains a +2 bonus on melee attack rolls, melee damage rolls, thrown weapon damage rolls, and Will saving throws. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. She also gains 2 temporary hit points per Hit Die. These temporary hit points are lost first when a character takes damage, disappear when the rage ends, and are not replenished if the barbarian enters a rage again within 1 minute of her previous rage. While in a rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skill (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration (such as spellcasting). A barbarian can end her rage as a free action, and is fatigued for 1 minute after a rage ends. A barbarian can't enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted, but can otherwise enter a rage multiple times per day. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends. 'Character Traits' Indomitable Faith (Faith): You were born in a region where your faith was not popular, but you still have never abandoned it. Your constant struggle to maintain your own faith has bolstered your drive. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Will saves. (Ultimate Campaign) Life of Toil (Social): You have lived a physically taxing life, working long hours for a master or to support a trade. Hard physical labor has toughened your body and mind. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Fortitude saves. (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Power Attack (Level 1): You can choose to take a –1 penalty on all melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +2 bonus on all melee damage rolls. This bonus to damage is increased by half (+50%) if you are making an attack with a two-handed weapon, a one handed weapon using two hands, or a primary natural weapon that adds 1-1/2 times your Strength modifier on damage rolls. This bonus to damage is halved (–50%) if you are making an attack with an off-hand weapon or secondary natural weapon. When your base attack bonus reaches +4, and every 4 points thereafter, the penalty increases by –1 and the bonus to damage increases by +2. You must choose to use this feat before making an attack roll, and its effects last until your next turn. The bonus damage does not apply to touch attacks or effects that do not deal hit point damage. (Core Rulebook) Cleave (Human Bonus): As a standard action, you can make a single attack at your full base attack bonus against a foe within reach. If you hit, you deal damage normally and can make an additional attack (using your full base attack bonus) against a foe that is adjacent to the first and also within reach. You can only make one additional attack per round with this feat. When you use this feat, you take a –2 penalty to your Armor Class until your next turn. (Core Rulebook) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 7 = + INT(1)x1 + Race(1)x1 + FC(1) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +4 | 1 - | 3 2(DEX) -2 - - | Appraise +1 | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Artistry +1 | 0 0 | 0 1(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb +6 | 1 - | 3 4(STR) -2 - - | Craft +1 | 0 0 | 0 1(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -1(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Handle Animal +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(CHA) - - | Heal +1 | 0 - | - 1(WIS) - - | Intimidate -2 | 0 - | 0 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Nature +5 | 1 - | 3 1(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | Linguistics | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | - 1(INT) - - | Perception +5 | 1 - | 3 1(WIS) - - | Perform -2 | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Profession (Farmer) +1 | 0 1 | - 1(WIS) - - | Ride +4 | 1 - | 3 2(DEX) -2 - - | Sense Motive +1 | 0 - | - 1(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - 1(INT) - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - 2(DEX) -2 - - | Survival +5 | 1 - | 3 1(WIS) - - | Swim +6 | 1 - | 3 4(STR) -2 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Notes: +4 to Jump (base speed bonus) 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Explorer's Outfit - - lb Worn | Lamellar (Leather) 60.00 gp 25.00 lb Armor | Greatsword 50.00 gp 8.00 lb Weapon | Lucerne Hammer 15.00 gp 12.00 lb Weapon | Dagger 2.00 gp 1.00 lb Weapon | Animal Glue 0.50 gp 0.50 lb Backpack | Barbarian's Kit 9.00 gp 26.00 lb Backpack | Clay 0.10 gp 1.00 lb Backpack | Drill 0.50 gp 1.00 lb Backpack | Fishing Kit 0.50 gp 3.00 lb Backpack | Hammer 0.50 gp 2.00 lb Backpack | Iron Spike (2) 0.10 gp 2.00 lb Backpack | Rope 50 ft. 1.00 gp 10.00 lb Backpack | Shovel, Common 2.00 gp 8.00 lb Backpack | Totals: 141.30 gp 99.50 lb Barbarian's Kit: a backpack, a belt pouch, a blanket, a flint and steel, an iron pot, rope, soap, torches (10), trail rations (5 days), and a waterskin. Mess Kit: a plate, bowl, cup, fork, knife, and spoon, made of wood, horn, or tin. Each item has a handle or small hole, and can be tied together using the included leather cord. |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 300 600 1500 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -141.30 gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: 8.70 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 0 Gold: 7 Silver: 16 Copper: 10 Total: 33 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: Class Taken: Unchained Barbarian (favored) FC Point: Skill HP: 14 = + Class(12) + CON(2) BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +2 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Class Features: Fast Movement, Rage Feats: Power Attack, Cleave Adventure Skills: 7 = + Class(4) + INT(1) + Race(1) + FC(1) Ranks Taken: Acrobatics, Climb, K. Nature, Perception, Ride, Survival, Swim Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: Handle Animal, Profession (Farmer) |-|Future Ideas= Feats: Toughness, Combat Reflexes, Extra Rage, Improved Initiative, Great Cleave, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Deadly Aim, Weapon Focus Rage Powers: 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE